


Papyrus's Adventures in Internet Browsing

by We All Fall Eventually (RavenZaphara)



Category: Undertail - Fandom
Genre: But I'm not sorry, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, F/F, F/M, NSFW, Papyrus looks at porn, Please Forgive me, and now i hope it is in yours as well, based on a real thing that happened to me, but comedically, help my tags are drunk, it has been seared into my brain, this is comedy, this is smallpersiankitten's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenZaphara/pseuds/We%20All%20Fall%20Eventually
Summary: Inspired by smallpersiankitten's fic Must Love Animals, Chapter 81.NSFW. Papyrus watches porn and ABSOLUTELY NOTHING is wrong.This will (mostly) make sense if you haven't read Must Love Animals, but please go read it because it is seriously fucking amazing and will make this a million times more satisfying.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallpersiankitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpersiankitten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Must Love Animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440320) by [smallpersiankitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpersiankitten/pseuds/smallpersiankitten). 



> Hello, yes. Some context.
> 
> About two years ago, I was browsing the internet when the video that inspired this shitpost somehow manifested on my dash. I have no idea how it got there. I don't even remember what i was looking for, but something compelled me to watch it. And then unmute it. and I laughed for the next four weeks. It was forever branded into my mind.
> 
> Thank you, smallpersiankitten for making me remember this and give it all-new and terrible context.
> 
> Remember, guys, tag your weird porn so I don't find it and laugh about it for years. ;)

What had the human called it? Fingering?

The internet would surely not fail him in this endeavor. He settled in, his search queued, and clicked on a video that looked informative enough. It was even a school setting. How convenient.

NAUGHTY SCHOOLGIRL FINGERED BY TEACHER MISTRESS

He could not understand how his actions could be mistaken for this. What he’d done couldn’t have been that… furious? It sounded like the student-human was having a rough time of it, as well.

“Is this some different language?” he wondered aloud, and clicked the closed captions button.

All it said was “Nyehnyehnyehnyeh”

 

* * *

 

Sans came in and immediately heard a noise that frightened him. It was coming from Papyrus’s room. Sans’s first impression was that his brother was having a seizure. Was that even possible? It was best to go check, he supposed. He, without warning, popped directly into Papyrus’s room to find him staring in mute confusion at the noisy display on his screen.

Now that he was close enough, Sans realized the noise was coming from porn. The most disgusting noise he’d ever heard.

Papyrus noticed Sans and was stupefied enough to not ask the obvious question, like “why are you in here?” he instead pointed at the screen and asked “IS THIS HUMAN BROKEN?”

She sounded like she was poorly imitating Spongebob Squarepants’ laugh while being decked with a taser.

“I sure fucking hope so.” He said, and backed out of the room.


End file.
